


Caffeinated

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM bingo fills - 2016 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves coffee. Tony loves Steve. What could be better than that? Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the 'kink:food' prompt on my Stony Bingo card. Loosely inspired by a prompt I saw somewhere on Tumblr and now can't seem to find anymore.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

The first time it had happened, Tony reflected, it hadn't even been remotely like this. He let his tongue slide down between Steve's fingers, treating them as though he were pleasuring them, and got an obscene moan out of his lover. That first time, in a quiet moment on a morning in January, Steve had been working on something or other in watercolor and Tony had been sitting by his side, watching blearily with a mug of coffee on the table near his hand.

Tony smirked to himself as he released Steve's hand and poured some more lukewarm coffee onto his lover. They'd come a long way since then, he reflected watching it pool briefly in Steve's palm before dripping down his arm.

That first time, Tony hadn't known that Steve enjoyed having his fingers sucked, or that he was willing to indulge Tony in far more ways than the sexy but vanilla ideas he'd been pitching so far. Steve had turned to reach for one of the brushes set in the table in front of Tony, just at the wrong moment. Tony had reached out and picked up his coffee at the same time, and their hands had collided, sending said coffee everywhere.

Steve had yelped, surprised, and turned to try to save his artwork.

Tony, still tired, and just wanting his coffee, had reached for Steve's coffee-covered hand, instead, pulling it to his mouth and starting to clean it up.

Needless to say, they had ended up in bed soon afterward.

Refocusing his thoughts on the present, he turned Steve's hand and used his tongue to follow the drop of coffee that had flowed down Steve's arm towards his elbow.

Once he'd caught the drop and savoured it, he hummed happily, then paused for a beat before taking full advantage of the sensitive spot on the inside of Steve's arm. It got him another moan and a sinuous squirm that rubbed the length of Steve's body against his, plastered together as they were from the hip down.

With a chuckle, Tony released Steve's arm and hand, leaning back up to kiss him instead. It was enthusiastically returned, and strained Tony's control almost to the breaking point.

Carefully holding himself back took every ounce of his control. What was left of it.

“Tony,” Steve’s hands came up to wrap tightly around the outsides of his shoulders. “Tony, please.”

“You ready, baby?” Tony leaned back, slowly sliding down Steve's body, letting their sweat-slick skins slide deliciously against one another.

“Yes!”

Sliding further down to rest his weight fully on Steve's legs, he took another small mouthful of coffee and set his lips against the head of Steve's cock. He just let them rest there for a long moment, waiting, teasing, and was rewarded with an almost anguished sound as Steve fought the urge to thrust up, knowing that he had to hold himself back or risk injuring Tony.

Tony took pity on him once he was satisfied Steve had held back long enough, letting the coffee dribble down Steve's cock, and tilting his head to the side so he could chase the droplets with his tongue. He stopped to suck at the side of Steve's cock, as though he intended to leave a hickey, on his way back up, and Steve’s whole body seemed to spasm. He tensed, hard, and his back arched as he thrust helplessly into the air in search of friction.

“Tony! Shit!”

Truly enjoying himself now, Tony backed off just far enough to take the head of Steve's cock in his mouth, and took his time enjoying the mixing taste of coffee and Steve. 

Two of his favourite things. And this way he got to have them both.

Steve groaned through his nose, his back arching, and Tony hummed happily as he coaxed a hint of pre-come out of his lover. Taking Steve deeper in his mouth and making sure to take every inch of advantage of the sensations shuddering through Steve that he could, Tony looked up.

Steve's eyes met his, and somehow that was enough. Steve came hard, every muscle tensing enough to tremble under the strain. Tony swallowed, pulling back and licking his lips.

Still breathing hard, Steve reached down and hauled him up by his shoulders until he could kiss the breath out of him. "Jesus, Tony."

Snickering at his lover, Tony tangled their legs together, grinding his still-hard cock down against Steve's hip. "Want some coffee?"

Steve's hands trailed down his flanks to settle on his ass, guiding Tony's rhythm, slowing him down and encouraging long rolling thrusts of his hips. "Not right now, thanks." One hand slid farther down, hooking around the back of his knee and pulling outward until Tony's leg was splayed out. Tony shifted his weight until he could use the new position for leverage, then continued rolling his hips in slow lazy circles. It felt nice, being simultaneously spread wide but unhurried.

Tucking his face into the curve of Steve's neck and biting down just enough to pull a quiet whimper out of Steve, Tony continued leisurely rubbing off against firm muscle.

It was too soon even for Steve to go again, but somehow Tony suspected he wanted to. The way he was drawing this out was a pretty good indication.

Feeling the heat build slowly, coiling at the base of his spine, was almost meditative like this. Shifting to leave a hickey higher on Steve's neck, and getting another half-pained half-pleasured sound out of his lover, Tony bit back a smirk.

That satisfaction lasted only until Steve started giving as good as he was getting, starting to actively take part again. He pulled Tony's head away from his neck with a firm tug at Tony's hair, and reeled him in for a deep kiss instead. His hands weren't exactly idle, either. The one still at the inside of Tony's knee tightened, holding it against the bed. The other pressed him more tightly against Steve, shifting down to rest very high on Tony's inner thigh where Steve could use it to tease at the sensitive skin between his legs.

When Steve pressed strong fingers against the skin behind his balls, Tony moaned loudly, hips jerking as he lost the rhythm of his movements. "Steve," he gritted out through the pleasure shooting through him. It took another breath before he could add, "fucking tease."

The words pulled a snicker out of Steve. "That's rich, coming from you."

"Steve," Tony drew out his lover's name, letting it turn into a whine, "come on."

Rather than respond verbally, Steve kept his firm grip on Tony and thrust up, visibly enjoying the way Tony twitched as their skin slid together, lubed only with the sweat on their bodies. 

"Steve, I need more."

Despite everything, it caught Tony off guard when Steve rolled them over, leaving Tony sprawled on his back and pinned to the bed under him. Wrapping his hands firmly around Tony's hips, Steve held him still, and took the opportunity to rub himself against Tony. "You'll get it," he murmured, leaning down to mouth at Tony's ear and neck, lingering over Tony's pulse point, "but not yet."

Pinned as he was, Tony knew he wasn't going to get free without a lot more effort than it was worth. Steve knew it too, the smug bastard. "You are such a cocktease," he reiterated. "Gonna do more than leave me a hickey?"

Steve pretended to consider it. "Think you could come this way?"

"Don't even think about it," Tony tried to get Steve to move, taking two handfuls of Steve's ass and pulling.

It barely budged Steve, and got him a snicker. "Getting desperate, Tony?"

With a high whine, Tony shot back. "Fuck you, you already got to come once."

One of Steve's hands left his hips to toy with a nipple. Tony's hands flew up to bury themselves in Steve's hair. "I thought you liked it when I drew things out," Steve replied, tone calm but holding a hint of strain. He was having to work to hold himself back, Tony realised. He kept silent, though, not bothering to search for a coherent sentence.

After a short silence, in which he leisurely rubbed himself against Tony, Steve continued. "Yeah," he said, somewhat nonsensically, then leaned in for another kiss that made Tony's hands clench in his hair and got Tony's toes to curl.

When the kiss finally broke, Tony tried vainly to catch his breath. "Steve, fuck!"

Tony could tell Steve was starting to get hard again. It was pretty obvious what his plan was, now. Tony just wasn't sure he could take it, if he had to wait to come until Steve was ready a second time. He was already starting to lose coherent thought, let alone speech, and every movement Steve made, grinding down against him, was enough to send shocks of pleasure through him.

"Steve, shit, come on, please," he ground out. "Need you. Need to come."

"Not yet, Tony," Steve managed to say, before he started licking and kissing his way down Tony's sternum and paying particular attention to any little scar or ridge of tissue he came across. "Soon. You can hold on for a minute. I know you can."

The precipice loomed, and Tony groaned.

That minute Steve had asked for seemed more like an eternity, measured in hitching breaths and moans. He didn't even care that he was being noisy; he knew it turned Steve on, even if Steve didn't want to admit he liked it. 

"That's it." Steve sounded breathless. "Just like that."

It didn't take much more. Steve's next grinding thrust was enough. Tony pulled Steve up into a last fierce kiss as he came, letting it stifle his loud shout, and felt Steve's whole body tense and jerk as he followed, warmth spilling between them.

When he started to come down from the high, fighting to regulate his breathing, Steve let himself sprawl over Tony. Neither of them moved as they savoured the afterglow.

Sometime later, Steve stretched and shifted his weight to the mattress next to Tony. "We should get cleaned up."

"Mmm," Tony couldn't find the energy to care.

When Steve rolled off him to stand, though, Tony whined at him. The moment it was gone, he missed the warmth and the satisfying weight. Rolling his eyes, Steve reached out and hauled him to his feet, steering him through into the en suite bathroom. "JARVIS," he requested, "start the shower, please."

Tony huffed at Steve and pulled him close. "Share that shower?"


End file.
